


Something Rare (Like You)

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Bubble Bath, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, it's completely sfw though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Maki's never had a bubble bath before, so Kaede coaxes her into taking one together.





	Something Rare (Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> i heard that it was girlfriends day, which means that i'm legally obligated to provide some happy domestic girlfriends
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/163699132065/something-rare-like-you) link)

Maki stares dubiously at the sealed bottle of lavender bubble bath sitting at the edge of the bathtub. She doesn’t remember that being there before. She picks it up, turning it over in her hands, reading the cutesy label with a raised eyebrow. “Kaede?”

Kaede’s blonde head pokes into the bathroom moments later, inquisitive. “Yes?”

Maki turns, holding the bottle up for her to see. “Did you buy this?”

“Oh!” Kaede’s face lights up with recognition. “Yeah, I did. I wasn’t sure what scent to get, but I thought we’d both like lavender…”

Maki’s lips purse into a puzzled frown. “That isn’t what I’m worried about. What’s it for?”

“It’s for a bubble bath. It says so right there on the label,” Kaede points out.

“I can read,” Maki says. “Let me rephrase that: why?”

Kaede shrugs, a blithe smile on her lips. “Why not? I just thought it might be nice.”

Maki’s brow furrows, and she stares at the bottle for several moments longer before setting it back down on the tub’s edge. “I don’t get it. Like… what’s the point?”

“The point?” Kaede leans against the doorframe as though pondering this, then shrugs. “I don’t think there needs to be one, really. It’s just for fun.”

“Fun? What about sitting around and soaking in a tub full of dirty bathwater is fun?” Maki snorts. “Sounds to me like an infection waiting to happen.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to put into words…” Kaede trails off, eyes going wide with realization. “Wait, Maki, are you saying that you’ve never had a bubble bath before?”

“I haven’t,” Maki affirms, ignoring Kaede’s surprised gasp, “and I don’t see what the big deal is. I prefer showers to baths, anyway.”

“This would be the perfect chance to try it out, though!” Kaede says, straightening up excitedly. “We could take one together!”

Maki huffs, already feeling color rise to her cheeks at the prospect. “What the hell do you sound so excited for? They’re just bubbles.”

“So? Sometimes it’s nice to just relax and enjoy little things like that.” She pauses, smile faltering as her gaze darts off to the side, like she just remembered something. “Uh, we don’t have to, though. Especially if you don’t feel comfortable with it right now.”

Maki goes quiet, considering it. A bubble bath wouldn’t be anything terribly foreign, she thinks, because she and Kaede have already showered together before. Besides, it would make Kaede happy, even if it’s completely childish, and that’s motivation enough to let her have her way this time.

“You’re something else,” Maki sighs, “but… I guess it’s fine, if you really want to _that_ badly.”

Kaede grins and claps her hands together once with delight, and Maki has to roll her eyes and wonder what she’s gotten herself into. It’s struck her on countless occasions how easily she caves to Kaede’s silly, random whims, but hearing the soft giggle she lets out when she’s particularly pleased with something makes Maki think that maybe this weakness is worth it. Maybe.

Maki lets the warm water run into the tub, and as it fills, they shed their clothes and kick them into a small pile to be dealt with later. Kaede then grabs the bubble bath and pops the cap open, prompting a stern look from Maki. “Don’t put too much in. I’d rather not make a huge mess.”

“I’ll be careful!” Kaede assures her, and proceeds to tip the bottle upside down and squeeze - hard.

Sometimes, Maki doesn’t know why she even bothers.

She sighs, deep and weary, then reaches down to check the water’s temperature. After deeming it satisfactory, she can only sit back and watch as it starts to foam up, quickly spreading a layer of sweet-smelling suds over the surface of the water. Even if she’s never had a bubble bath, she’s certain that there are far more bubbles in the tub than necessary, but she decides not to say anything about it because it wouldn’t make a difference at this point.

In any case, Kaede seems content enough with this arrangement, and is the first to settle into the bath as soon as Maki turns the faucet off. Maki takes that as an invitation to sit across from her, immersing herself in bubbles up to her chest. She glances around, taking it all in, before returning her attention to Kaede. “How is this supposed to be fun, again?”

“Well, it doesn’t necessarily _have_ to be fun. It can also just be a nice and relaxing change of pace, y’know?”

“Hmm.” Maki doesn’t argue, but her hunched shoulders and narrowed eyes are enough to convey that she doesn’t quite believe Kaede, not yet.

Kaede is quiet for a minute, almost worryingly so. Then, out of nowhere, she bats at the pile of bubbles between them, flinging a clump of them in Maki’s direction.

Maki grimaces, head jerking back slightly. “I thought you said that this was supposed to be relaxing, Kaede. That’s not helping.”

“Ah… Sorry,” Kaede says, smiling sheepishly. “Can I at least wash your hair?”

There’s a pause before Maki concedes, sighing. “Fine.” She then shifts, careful not to displace too much of the water, and turns so that her back is facing Kaede. “Go ahead.”

She feels Kaede scoot closer, carefully gathering stray strands of Maki’s long, silky hair to pull it all behind her. Warmth trickles over her scalp in carefully cupped handfuls, and Maki tips her head back just enough for the water not to run into her eyes. Then Kaede’s fingers start to ghost over the top of her head, just barely touching it, and when Maki hears the soft scrunching of bubbles she turns her head in an attempt to glance back at her girlfriend. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a crown.”

“Oh my god,” Maki deadpans, closing her eyes, “you’re actually five years old.”

“I was just having a little fun with it,” Kaede says. “Part of the fun of a bubble bath is trying to shape things out of the bubbles. Here, look-” She scoops up a handful of bubbles and arranges them on her chin, then clears her throat and squares her shoulders, lowering her voice to a comically deep tone. “I’m Kaito Momota, the man famous even in space!”

“And I’m going to throw up.”

“I don’t know how to put on a jacket, and I think crocs are acceptable footwear-”

“Oh my god!”

“-because somehow, even after all the years I spent in the closet, I never learned how to dress.”

Maki can’t help it. She starts snorting quietly behind one hand, and Kaede grins like she just won the lottery. “So? What did you think of my impression?”

“Spot on,” Maki admits, a little breathless with laughter, “but never do that again. Ever.”

“Okay, okay,” Kaede agrees, wiping the bubbles from her face. “It got you to laugh, though!”

“Whatever,” Maki huffs, but her smile won’t leave. “Anyway, are you going to wash my hair or not?”

“Ah, right.” Kaede brushes the bubbles out of Maki’s hair, then reaches for the shampoo.

Gentle hands rub circles into Maki’s scalp, working up a lather, and Maki pulls her knees up to her chest and settles her chin on them languidly. “Do I get to wash your hair, too?” Maki pipes up, tentatively breaking the silence that’s settled between them.

“If you want.” Kaede’s fingers glide down through Maki’s locks until they come to rest on her shoulders and squeeze. “Do I get to wash your body?”

Heat starts to fill Maki’s cheeks again, but her reply is bold. “Only if I get to wash yours.”

Kaede laughs again, that pretty, lilting laugh, and continues to comb her fingers through Maki’s hair, and in that moment Maki finally starts to feel something like contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> important reminders:  
> > i love girls  
> > maki harukawa deserves the world and a relaxing bubble bath on top of that


End file.
